


Not Just A Place

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Flufftober, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Home, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 22 - HomeMagnus has been "wandering" all his life. His heart hasn't found a home, that is, until Alexander came along.Or the one where Magnus figures out that home isn't just a place.





	Not Just A Place

Magnus had spent the whole day thinking about Alec. He loves his boyfriend with everything. This is the man he is happy to call his home. 

For as long as Magnus could remember, he had been wandering. Not literally, just his heart. He hadn't found his person yet, the one his heart could call its home. Until now.

Now, Magnus had never believed in "true love" or anything like that. He had heard people talking about it, but he never believed in it.

"If 'true love' exists, I must have been passes over." Magnus had said, grumpily, to Ragnor one day, long ago.

"Im sure that's not true, Magnus. Don't give up just yet." Ragnor had replied, calmly. Magnus sometimes hated that his friend was almost always so level-headed.

-

Magnus had to admit that he had cut himself off from feeling anything for anyone, man or woman, for the longest time. When Alec came along, Magnus knew that was going to change.

When he first met Alexander, Magnus knew he was someone special. He had never felt the way he felt about Alec for anyone. Yes, he'd had other relationships, but none of them had put his heart at peace, not the way Alec does.

-

Magnus and Alec had been dating for 3 years now, and Magnus knew his heart had finally found its home. Alec was his home, his person.

Alec had unlocked something in Magnus, and Magnus was happy to have handed his heart over to Alec. He knew his heart would be protected in Alec's hands.

After all the wandering his heart had done, Magnus had finally found his home.

-

Magnus was shaken from his thoughts when Alec walked through the door of their loft, a soft smile on his face when he saw Magnus.

"Hey, my love." Alec said as he up to Magnus and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey, you." Magnus whispered, he then kissed him softly. When Magnus broke the kiss, Alec pulled him into a hug and buried his face in Magnus' neck. The whisper Magnus heard warmed his heart.

"It's so good to be home." Alec whispered.

Home. Alec was his home, and he was Alec's. Hearing that made Magnus remember that home is not just a place.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
